What Could Have Been
by AvatarxFrozen
Summary: When Elsa struck Anna in the head, the two parents had a decision to make after Grand Pabbie healed Anna: how were they going to handle it? What would they do with Elsa and her powers?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Frozen-only fanfic. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

As the royal family of Arendelle slowly rode home from the Valley of the Living Rock, both the Queen and the King were deep in thought as they held their two sleeping daughters. Queen Idun looked down at little Anna, her eyes immediately drawn to the new white streak in her hair. She sighed and looked over at a sleeping Elsa. Even in her sleep, poor Elsa looked scared and worried. Idun swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to talk her husband. "Agdar." She said softly. No response. "Agdar!"

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at his wife. "Yes, darling?"

"What are we going to do?"

He sighed. "What I said to the trolls. Lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden. And for now, keep her separated from Anna."

Idun looked at him in shock. "Agdar, we can't separate the girls, they'll be devastated! And quite frankly, I don't think isolating Elsa is the best solution. What is she going to do when she's queen and has to interact with people?"

Agdar growled. "What do you want me to do, Idun?!" Elsa stirred in his arms. Agdar gently stroked her hair and made sure she was settled before he turned back to his wife. "What do you suggest we do?"

Idun hung her head and pulled Anna a little closer. "I don't know." She whimpered. "I just want what's best for the girls."

"I know, darling." He said softly. "Let's just go home and let the girls rest, we'll figure it out in the morning."

She nodded, and they continued on in silence.

When they finally made it back to the courtyard, Gerda and Kai rushed out to meet them.

"Your Majesties, are you alright?"

"Yes, Gerda." Idun gave her a tight smile. "Will you please come take Anna so I can dismount?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Gerda came forward and Idun gently handed Anna down. Gerda took her in her arms, and her attention was immediately drawn to the white streak, which was not there earlier. She was about to ask, but seeing the worn and stressed look on her queen's face, she decided it could wait. "Would you like us to take the girls to bed, your Majesty?"

"No thank you, Gerda, we'll take care of it." Idun took Anna back, and Gerda curtsied. Gerda and Kai followed the king and queen inside and went their separate ways.

Agdar and Idun walked to the girls' room in silence, only speaking when they laid the girls in their beds. "Do you think Elsa will be okay when she wakes up? I don't want her to panic and ice the room."

"Elsa will be fine." Agdar reassured her. "She's a smart girl. If she wakes up before we come to get her, I'm sure she'll come find us."

Idun nodded and proceeded to tuck Anna in. She brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead before she stood. Her and Agdar switched places, and she walked over to Elsa's bed. She caressed her cheek lightly and brushed her bangs back, placing a kiss on her forehead as well. "Don't worry, darling, we'll figure this out. You'll be okay." She whispered. Idun couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light, but Elsa looked a little more at peace. She stood and walked out into the hallway, her husband following. He shut the door, and they walked to their own bedroom down the hall. They both changed and prepared for bed. They finally settled in and lay in the dark.

After laying in silence for a while, Agdar reached over and took her hand. He stroked the back with his thumb and spoke softly. "Everything will be alright, my love. We'll get through this, together."

Idun didn't say anything, but she squeezed his hand back before she let go and rolled over onto her side, facing the window. She stared outside, and suddenly, the events of the night caught up to her and she began to cry. She didn't sob, but her tears flowed without restraint. She nestled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just a heads up, I'm going to try to make updates somewhat consistent. I've failed at that in the past, but I'm going to try to make this time different. I'd also like to give a thank you to those who were kind enough to review. I really appreciated it. Anyways, on to chapter 3.**

The next morning, Agdar and Idun were up early trying to come up with a plan.

"I still believe the original plan is the best option."

Idun glared at him. "I thought we were going to decide this together."

He looked at her in confusion. "We are."

She folded her arms. "If I recall correctly, you came up with this plan by yourself."

"Well, you didn't seem to really have much to say." He said defensively.

"Well, excuse me for being a bit more concerned for our daughter's life!"

Before they could continue their bickering, they heard a timid knock on the door. A soft voice call out, "Mama, Papa?" They glanced at each other. Agdar stood up and opened the door. Outside, they found Elsa. Her blue eyes were wide, but whether it was because of her parents' argument or leftover fear from the night before, they were uncertain.

"Good morning, Elsa. Come in."

Elsa walked in, nervously wringing her hands, and Agdar shut the door behind her. Idun gave her a sad smile. "Come here, sweetheart."

Elsa obeyed and went over to her mother. Idun held her close, and while Elsa didn't hug her back, she did nestle into her. Her mother kissed the top of her head and looked up at her husband silently. He sat down with a sigh. "Is Anna still asleep?"

"Yes, Papa," Idun didn't miss how she tensed up at her sister's name.

"Good. This will give us time to come up with a plan."

Elsa looked up at her father. "Are you going to separate us?"

Those eyes were so sad. Agdar desperately wanted to say no just to see them light up again, but he knew that it couldn't happen. Before he could answer, though, Idun did.

"We don't know yet, love. For now, though, it might be best to give your sister space until we come up with something."

"Okay," Elsa said, looking at the floor.

Agdar watched them for a moment, then he pursed his lips and stood up. He opened the door and called for Gerda. She appeared at the door and curtsied. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Will you please make sure Elsa gets some breakfast? Keep an eye out for Anna as well; she is not to be with Elsa for the time being."

Gerda seemed surprised, but she didn't question the king. She curtsied again and called out to Elsa. "Come along, princess."

Elsa nodded and looked up at her mother. Idun smiled at her reassuringly (at least she hoped she did) and gave her a final squeeze before she let her go. Elsa walked over to Gerda and followed her down the hall.

As soon as they were alone, the king and queen continued their conversation.

Elsa remained quiet as she followed Gerda down the hall. She was tense all over, afraid that at any moment, her little sister would appear. The very thought of Anna was almost enough to send her into tears. She felt absolutely horrible about last night; she had hurt her beloved little sister with her magic. 'More like curse.' She thought bitterly as she glared at her hands. If only she had just stayed in bed last night…

Gerda opened the door and Elsa walked in. She took a seat at the table, and a servant brought her some porridge topped with fruit and cinnamon. Elsa thanked her and began to eat quickly, but quietly, keeping her eyes on the clock. Anna shouldn't be awake for at least another half hour, so that should give her enough time to finish eating and escape to…wherever it is her parents wanted her to go.

Her parents…that led her thoughts down a different path. She was pretty sure she had heard them arguing earlier, which kind of scared her, because she rarely ever heard them argue. She was also pretty sure it was about her.

A pang of guilt twisted her stomach. She had caused so much trouble in just a few hours. Anna was hurt, her parents were arguing, what was going to happen next?

She pushed away from the table and Gerda approached her. "Aren't you going to finish eating, your Highness?"

"No, thank you." She whispered. "I'm not hungry."

Gerda's heart ached when she saw the little girl's pain; she had looked after the girl since she was just an infant, so it hurt to see her so upset. She sighed and took a seat beside her.

"Elsa," she said softly. This immediately caught Elsa's attention; Gerda was one of the few staff members that could get away with calling her by her given name (as well as one of the select few who knew about her powers), and even then, she rarely did so. "Whatever is the matter, dear?"

That finally set Elsa off; she began to cry. "I-I hurt Anna, and now she can't be around me. I'm also making Mama and Papa fight."

Gerda pursed her lips, trying to decide how to respond. The queen had told her what had happened last night (with a few tears shed, but Gerda could be trusted to keep that a secret), so she knew about the accident. She wasn't aware that the king and queen had been fighting, though.

She reached out and gently stroked the girl's head. "There, there, everything's alright. Princess Anna is going to be just fine. You know as well as I do that it will take more than a small accident to slow her down." That elicited a small giggle, causing a small smile to form on Gerda's face. "And as for your parents, I'm sure it was just a small argument. You know it would take a lot to make them fight. They're just worried about you and your sister, that's all. It's a little hard for them to decide on what they think is best. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see." She wiped away the princess's tears and Elsa smiled up at her.

"Thank you, Gerda."

Gerda smiled at her. "You're very welcome, your Highness. Now, why don't we go to the library? That seems to cheer you up."

Elsa smiled at her, but then a small frown appeared on her face. "But what about Anna?"

"I'm sure Kai can handle her just fine. Now, come. I've been trying to decide on a book to read myself, and I would love to get your opinion." She held out her hand, and Elsa smiled and took it.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter 3. Not too bad as far as time between updates can go. I'm sorry this story is a bit slow right now. There's more emotional conflict than there is physical, but I think there'll be a bit more action in the future…maybe.**

Elsa watched sadly as some of the servants moved the last of her things down the hall into her new room. She began to follow them, but stopped at the doorway to look back. The left side of the room was bare now, and it just looked…wrong. She looked over to the other half of the room where all her sister's things were strewn all over the floor. Poor Anna. She was going to be so confused at why her sister was moving out.

Elsa felt her eyes begin to water, and she wiped at them furiously. She felt like crying was about all she had done today. 'Get ahold of yourself, Elsa. Princesses don't cry. _You_ can't cry, or you'll freeze everything.'

She suddenly turned and left the room, firmly shutting the door behind her. She placed one hand on the wood for a moment, then turned around and followed the servants. Elsa waited outside while they put everything in its place. When they were done, she walked in and shut the door behind her and looked around. The room was medium-sized, a bit smaller than her old one, but it still had quite a bit of space. But it felt so…lonely. And bleak. She sighed and sat on her bed. "I miss Anna." She whispered.

Idun walked down the hall towards Elsa's new room and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." A soft voice replied.

She opened the door and stepped inside before shutting it, and the cold washed over her. It wasn't too terribly cold, but it was enough to make her wish she had worn something a little warmer.

She found her oldest sitting on the bed, her hands folded on her lap, snowflakes falling around her and settling on her hair. Idun took a seat next to her, ignoring the snowflakes that began to fall on her as well.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Elsa nodded numbly. "Yes, Mama."

Idun pursed her lips and sighed. 'No, you're not.' She gingery pulled Elsa onto her lap and held her close, softly stroking her hair. She felt Elsa tense and make a small choking noise.

"It's alright to cry, you know." She said. "It's better than letting everything build up."

Elsa didn't respond, but Idun felt her shoulder grow damp and heard Elsa's breathing go ragged. She squeezed her tighter. "Everything's alright, darling. Anna's fine."

Elsa looked up at her with an expression that made her want to cry herself. "Will we ever be together again?"

Idun smoothed her hair back and smiled. "Of course you will; there will just have to be a few changes." She looked up at the door. "In fact, your father should be here any moment to help me explain."

Right on cue, a heavier knock sounded on the door. Agdar walked in and gave his wife and daughter a tired smile. He walked over and stood in front of them, reaching down to brush Elsa's bangs out of her face.

"How about we take this into the study, hmm? Maybe over some hot cocoa?" Elsa gave him a tiny smile and nodded, climbing off her mother's lap and taking his hand. Idun followed behind them, and the three left the room and went to her father's study.

When they were settled in front of the fire and holding mugs of hot cocoa, Agdar cleared his throat. "Elsa, we've decided that, while it may be best for you not to be with Anna all the time right now, we don't want to completely separate you. She can talk to you through your door, and you two can see each other every so often, but I want you to wear gloves when you do so. I'd also like you to join us for dinner whenever you can."

"Will I ever get to play with her?"

This time, Idun answered. "It depends on how much control you have, darling. There are some games you can play through your door, but the more interactive playing may have to wait a bit."

Elsa mulled this over for a bit, then sighed. "Are you sure she can't know about my powers?"

Her parents exchanged a glance. "To be honest, sweetheart, we're not sure. Your powers need to be kept a secret from others right now, so until Anna is able to keep a secret, she can't know. But we also don't know what effect knowing of your powers will have on her memory." The king looked at his daughter sympathetically.

At her dejected look, Idun reached out and caressed Elsa's cheek. "We're going to go visit the trolls in the next few days and try to find answers. We'll work something out either way, okay?" She gave her a smile, which Elsa hesitantly returned.

"Okay."

"Good," Agdar replied, and planted a kiss on her head. "Now, run along. We need to talk to Anna."

"Yes, Papa." Elsa said and left, feeling a bit better than when she went in.

Anna sat in her room, holding her dolls with a sad pout on her face. She wanted to talk to Elsa, figure out why she moved out of their room, why she wouldn't talk to her, but nobody would let her get close to her sister. She stared at the doll that resembled her sister and hugged it close, before a frown crossed her face and she threw it against the wall. Then she felt bad again and jumped off her bed to retrieve it. She held it close and climbed back onto her bed, falling on her back with a sigh.

A knock sounded at her door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's us." Her mother said, and they opened the door and came in.

"Hi, Mama. Hi, Papa." She said emotionlessly before she stared up at the ceiling blankly. The king and queen exchanged a worried glance before they approached the bed.

"Sweetie, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"'Kay," Anna mumbled. She sat up as her parents sat on either side of her.

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to decide how to approach the subject, when Anna took care of the problem for them.

"Why won't Elsa talk to me? Why did she leave?" Anna said weakly. Her father laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa's…going through a hard time right now, and she needs a little space."

Anna looked up at him. "So, she's sick?"

He shot his wife a slightly panicked look. "Something like that."

"But why won't she talk to me?" Her eyes grew wide. "Or is she too sick to talk? Is Elsa going to die?!" Anna's eyes filled with tears and Idun quickly pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"No, sweetie, Elsa's not going to die. She just doesn't feel good right now, and doesn't want to make things worse for you."

"Oh," Anna's shoulders slumped in both relief and disappointment. "Then, when is she going to get better?"

"We don't know." Agdar said. "It might take a while, so you'll need to be patient, Anna."

She huffed. "Fine. But can I at least talk to her through her door?"

"That would be just fine. And you'll be able to see her occasionally, too. But you can't get too close to her or touch her right now, okay? She'll be wearing gloves, too, but don't ask her about them, okay?"

"Okay." Anna looked up at them uncertainly. "Elsa still loves me…right?"

"Of course she does, darling." Idun said. "It's because she loves you so much that she's staying away from you."

"Oh. Can I make Elsa a card?"

Idun smiled at her. "I'm sure she would love that."

Anna smiled and jumped off her bed, immediately going to her desk. She pulled out some paper and set to work making her card. Idun and Agdar exchanged a smile and left the room, reminding Anna that they would be eating in about an hour.

When they shut the door behind them, Idun smiled up at him. He smiled back at her in slight confusion. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and held her close. After a moment of silence, Idun spoke. "I feel bad about lying to her." She whispered.

"I know," he said. "But she can't know just yet, if at all. I'm sure that, if she can find out and when she does, she'll understand."

"I hope so." She said, and they slipped back into silence.

"Does this mean we're done arguing?"

She laughed and reached up and kissed his cheek. "I believe it does."

An hour later, while Elsa was reading a book on her bed, she heard scuffling at her door. She looked up and saw a paper slide underneath her door. She frowned slightly and put her book down before she got up and went to her door. She bent down and picked it up before walking back to her bed. She sat down and looked at it. On the front was a crude drawing of two little girls holding hands with a snowman between them. On the front it said, **To: Elsa, Frum: Anna**.

Elsa smiled and opened it up.

 **Deer Elsa,**

 **I'm sory your sick. I hope you feel better soon. I'm sory I got mad erlier. I din't mean to be a meanie. I luv you Elsa, I hope we can build a snoman soon.**

 **Luv you sooooo much,**

 **Anna**

(Author's note: All those mistakes were intentional, keep in mind, this letter is from a five-year-old.)

Elsa smiled at the card laughed and wiped away a stray tear. "I love you, too, Anna."

She got up and put the card in a drawer in her desk, where she kept the other things Anna had made her. "I hope we can build a snowman soon, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to give a special thankyou to** **daringwolf2000** **for the reviews and support. Sorry this update's a little late.**

Elsa paced nervously in her room as she waited for her mother to come get her. Today would be the first day she would see Anna face to face since the accident. Right now, her parents were trying to calm Anna down and remind her of the rules before they brought Elsa out.

She tugged at her gloves and frowned. The gloves were itchy, and it annoyed her how she couldn't really feel anything when they were on. She heard footsteps approach and stop at her door, a knock following after. Then her mother opened the door. "We're ready for you now."

Elsa gulped and nodded nervously. She went to her mother's side, and together they went to the library. Idun glanced down at her and saw her hugging herself, a trait she'd inherited from her. She put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, I'll be right here." When Elsa looked up at her, she smiled at her. Elsa gave a small smile back.

They reached the doors, and Elsa took a deep breath before her mother opened them. They stepped inside, and Elsa eyes immediately went to Anna and focused on the new strip of white in her hair. She fought back a whimper and instead gave her little sister a small smile. Anna grinned back and immediately started forward. Elsa moved back and grabbed her mother's skirt while her father put a restraining hand on Anna and pulled her back.

"Remember what we talked about." He said sternly.

Anna nodded at him. "Yes, Papa." She looked up at her. "Sorry, Elsa."

Elsa forced herself to let go and step forward again. "I-It's okay."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, not really sure what to say, but thankfully, their father intervened. "Anna, is there something you would like to give to your sister?"

"Oh, yeah." She pulled her two dolls from behind her back. One looked like her, and one looked like Elsa. She took a step forward and held out the Anna doll. "Here." Elsa looked at the doll, and then back up at her in confusion. Why was she giving her the Anna doll instead of the one that looked like her? "I, uh, I thought it would be nice if you had doll-me in your room with you so you're not lonely, since I can't be there with you. Unless you don't want it, or if you want your own, because that's okay, too…"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister's rambling; she had missed it. She took a step forward and took the doll. She hugged it to her chest and smiled. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna smiled and hugged her Elsa doll. "You're welcome."

They stood in silence for a moment before the king spoke. "Why don't you two go sit down? Gerda's bringing in some hot chocolate and cookies."

The girls nodded and moved to sit down. Anna plopped down at one end of the couch, and Elsa was about to sit in the chair across from the couch, but decided against it and sat on the same couch as Anna, but on the other end. Anna was a little disappointed, but she hid it with a smile. They sat in silence, Elsa examining the doll, and Anna hugging hers close and swinging her legs against the couch. _Thump-Thump-Thump_

Elsa's attention was drawn to the beat and she began to lightly swing her foot in time. Then she began to hum a little song they learned when they were little. Anna looked up at her curiously, and Elsa began to sing.

"Sometimes, we're real close friends, we stay up late and talk all night."

By now, Anna had caught on to the song she was singing and joined in. "Other times, we don't get along, there are times we even fight."

Elsa gave her a shy smile and continued. "But I know she's always there."

"And I know she'll always care."

"She's my sister."

"I love my sister."

Elsa's eyes began to shine with unshed tears, but she didn't let them fall, and continued. "I've given her a great big hug when she was feeling bad, and then again I've said some things that have really made her mad." She looked at the ground guiltily, and Anna looked at her sadly.

"But I know she's always there."

"And I know she'll always care." Elsa sang back.

"She's my sister."

As Elsa sang the next part, a few tears fell. "I love my sister." There were the words she had longed to say since the accident, say them directly to Anna. Now, she had, and the smile on Anna's face made it completely worth it.

About that time, Gerda walked in with their treats, smiling warmly at the girls. "Princesses, that was a beautiful song."

"Gerda, you heard us?" Anna asked with a smile.

"I only heard the last bit, but it was beautiful." She set the tray on the table and handed each of the girls their mugs. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Gerda." Elsa said softly.

Gerda smiled. It warmed her heart to see the girls together again. "You're very welcome." She curtsied to the king and queen, who both thanked her, and left.

As Idun watched her girls interact with each other again, she finally felt at peace. For the moment, it seemed like things had finally gone back to normal. Anna was chattering away and laughing, while Elsa listened quietly, giggling softly now and then when Anna said something particularly funny.

Her thoughts once again went back to the little song the girls had sung together a little while ago. She herself had taught them that song, and they used to sing it all the time. She hadn't expected them to get that far today, but she was very glad that they had.

She also noted how warm the room was, and how there was no trace of ice and snow anywhere.

Later that night, she decided to talk to her husband about it after they had put the girls to bed. She walked to his study and knocked before letting herself in. He smiled up at her and nodded to a chair. She pulled it next to him and set down with a sigh. "Well, I think that went well."

"It did," he agreed. "To be honest, I was worried that Anna would lose control and cause Elsa to lose control."

"But she didn't," she reminded. "I told you it would work."

Agdar smiled at her warmly. "That you did." He leaned over and lightly rubbed his nose against hers. "I guess I should listen to you more often."

"Yes, you should." She teased and gave him a quick kiss before leaning back. He chuckled and turned back to his paperwork. They sat in silence for a moment before she turned back to him. "I noticed something interesting today."

"What's that?"

"Did you notice how warm it was in that library?"

"Well, there was a fire going, darling."

She rolled her eyes. "Elsa could put that out easily if her powers acted up. Which brings me to my other point. There wasn't a trace of ice and snow _anywhere_ the whole time she was with Anna. Doesn't that seem a bit odd?"

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "The troll said that fear would be her enemy. Did he mean that fear controls her powers?"

"Maybe. But I've seen her powers act up a little when she wasn't scared, just upset. Maybe they're just controlled by all her emotions."

He chewed the inside of his cheek. "Possibly." He leaned forward and began to write again. "I think I'll make another trip to see the trolls. I need to ask them about Anna anyway."

Idun nodded. "Alright." She looked up at the clock. "It's getting late. Maybe you should stop for the night."

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "I want to, but I need to get this done. I'll be in later, alright? Don't wait up for me."

"Okay." She kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She left and closed the door behind her. On her way to her room, she decided to check on the girls. She looked into Anna's room and found the girl sprawled on her bed, her hair already a miss and a small line of drool already running down her face. She smiled and shook her head and shut the door, then moved on to Elsa's room. She opened the door and found the room to be oddly warm, and again, no snow or ice. She frowned in confusion, but when she looked over at Elsa, a smile turned up instead. She hadn't seen her look so peaceful since the accident.

Idun shut the door and continued on to her room, a small smile on her face. She felt that she was right, separating the girls would have made it worse. Now she had to see if she could convince her rather stubborn husband that having the girls together actually helped.

 **The song the girls sing is called The Sister Song. You can find it YouTube. I found it to be super cute, and could see Elsa and Anna singing it, so…I made it happen! One of the benefits of writing fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, I want to apologize for being so late. I've had a lot of stuff come up, so that's why it took so long. And because of the things happening, the updates may not be as consistent, and they may not happen as often, but they will happen.** **Anyway, now we're skipping forward a few years. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I wanted to get published as soon as possible.**

Elsa awoke as soon as the sun peeked through her window. A grin spread across the 12-year-old's face as she remembered what day it was. Anna's birthday. Her little sister was turning 9 years old today. She crawled out of bed and quickly changed her clothes. She frowned when she realized her dress was a little too short. Elsa had entered into a growth spurt, and she had gained a few inches over the past month. She had also begun developing in other areas as well, but that was something she didn't want to think about. She still got a bit embarrassed when she recalled the talk she had with her mother. At the present, all she could focus on was how the dress didn't fit right anymore. Her sleeves were too short, her skirt wasn't at the length it was supposed to be, and her dress was a little too tight in certain areas. She hoped that Gerda would have her new dresses ready soon.

When she was done, she began rummaging through her desk for Anna's present. Or, at least part of it. For the past few years, the only present Anna had asked for was to spend time with her sister. Elsa had obliged, although hesitantly at first, and she hadn't been able to stay for too long. But over the past few years, she felt more at ease, and had been able to stay longer each time. She felt she was making progress, because Anna could touch her shoulder now without Elsa flinching away. And Elsa had an even bigger surprise in store for her today. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. She pulled the paper out carefully and made sure it wasn't wrinkled before she placed it on her desk. That was only one part of her present; now she had to initiate the first half.

She slipped on her gloves and left her room and walked towards Anna's room, which was a few doors away. Usually Anna slept in, but Elsa new she would be up now because she was always up early on her birthday. She stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and knocked softly.

"Coming!" Anna yelled from the other side. Elsa heard her sister moving around, then a thump with a muffled "Ow!" Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her clumsy sister.

Anna finally made it to the door and opened it. As soon as she saw her sister, a huge grin appeared on her face. "Hi, Elsa!"

Elsa smiled. "Good morning, Anna. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you!" Anna beamed.

Elsa sucked in a breath. She was going to do it, she owed Anna that much. She leaned forward and carefully wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close. It was the first hug they had shared in a long, long time.

Anna froze in shock. She couldn't believe it. Elsa was hugging her. _Elsa_ was hugging her. Elsa was _hugging_ her. Elsa was hugging _her_. _Elsa was hugging her_! An even wider grin appeared on her face as she hugged Elsa back, burying her face in her shoulder. "Best birthday present ever." She mumbled.

Elsa gently pulled away, quickly wiping away the tear that had escaped before Anna could notice. "This is only part one." she said with a smile. Anna bounced lightly in excitement, before she grew shy.

"Can I...have another hug? Please?" she asked.

Elsa smiled at her warmly. "Of course you can."

This time, Anna practically crashed into her, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe. "You have the warmest hugs ever." Anna said. Elsa found this rather ironic.

After a minute, she pulled away. "Come on, let's go eat. I think the cooks made your favorite breakfast today." She winked at her.

Anna's eyes widened and she shot down the hall and around the corner. Elsa stared after her with a small smile. After a few seconds, Anna's head poked around. "Come on, come on!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Elsa laughed. She quickly followed her down into the dining room, where they were greeted by their parents.

"Happy Birthday, Anna." Idun said and pulled her into a hug. Agdar repeated the greeting and ruffled her hair. Anna took her seat and looked at her sister, who was standing by the door still. The anxiety was starting to creep in, so she began wringing her gloved hands.

"Elsa!" Anna called out to her. She looked up to see Anna wave her over. Her parents turned and were surprised and pleased to see her.

"Come in, darling. Everything's fine." Her mother soothed.

Elsa timidly walked in and was about to sit next to her mother when she caught sight of Anna's puppy-dog eyes. She sighed in defeat and walked around the table to sit next to her. She never could say no to those eyes.

Right after she sat down, their food was brought in. She held back a laugh when Anna stared wide-eyed at the chocolate-chip pancakes in front of her, a little drool beginning to dribble down her chin. A few minutes later, Anna had already eaten three pancakes, and didn't look like she was going to stop soon. All three of them were staring at her in surprise.

"Where in the world does all that food go?" Agdar asked. He'd never seen anyone eat so much that fast. Even in the height of her growth spurt, Elsa didn't that much.

Idun just shrugged. "She's a bottomless pit."

Anna ignored them and continued eating, getting chocolate everywhere. Elsa could only stare. How in the world did she manage to get chocolate in her hair? She sighed and took Anna's napkin off her lap and began trying to wipe her face. Anna squirmed and whined. "Elsa! I'm trying to eat!"

"Hold still!" Elsa said with a small giggle. "You don't have any more room for chocolate on your face." She managed to get some of it off, but in a manner of minutes, her face was covered again, so she gave up.

When Anna was finally done, their parents stood up. "Well, as much as we would love to spend the day with you two, there's an important meeting we cannot miss. We'll get done as soon as we can and try to find you. Okay?" Agdar asked.

They both nodded. "Yes, Papa."

When their parents left, the girls sat in awkward silence. Anna finally cleared her throat. "So, uh, what do you…want to do?"

Elsa gave her mischievous smile. "I have an idea." She looked around carefully before she leaned closer to Anna. "But we can't talk here. Somebody might here us."

Anna nodded and they snuck out of the dining room. They went into Anna's room and sat on the bed. "So, what are we gonna do, Elsa?"

Elsa grinned. "This is part two of my present. We are going to steal some chocolate out of the kitchen. Just like when we were little."

Anna squealed and bounced on the bed. "Now we're tall enough to climb on the counters without help!"

Elsa giggled. "Yes, we are. Now, come on."

They snuck outside and carefully made their way down the hall, and while Anna had improved her stealth over the years, she was still rather clumsy and had her moments when she got too excited. So, Elsa had to rise to her role as the mastermind and big sister by catching her so she wouldn't fall and covering her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. There were benefits to being older: they were smarter, and weren't quite as clumsy. But at the same time, they were bigger, so hiding behind curtains and under tables was hard for them to do. But somehow they made it to the doors without being caught.

Elsa peeked inside, and when she saw the coast was clear, she gave Anna the signal, and they snuck in. They almost made it to the counter when they heard voices. Elsa shoved Anna under the table and crawled under with her, immediately putting a finger to her lips to remind her to be quiet. Anna nodded and dramatically clamped a hand over her mouth.

As soon as the voices faded away, Anna poked her head out. "I don't see anyone." She whispered. Elsa nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

They ran over to the counter and Anna climbed on with a little boost from her sister. She opened the door and grinned when she found the stash of chocolate. She grabbed as much as she could and turned to nearly dump it on Elsa. Elsa somehow managed to catch it all, and Anna grabbed the remaining chocolate. She jumped down and she and Elsa raced out of the kitchen and to the library.

One hour later, the girls were sprawled out in front of the fire, bellies full of chocolate. Anna was licking her fingers and Elsa was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Hey, Elsie?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the pet name. "Yes, Anna?"

"Could you read to me? Please?"

She smiled. "Sure." She pulled herself to her feet with a small grunt. "What story do you want?"

"Do that story that Mama used to read to us when we were little. I like that one."

"Alright." Elsa browsed until she found it. She pulled the book down and walked over to her sister, sitting beside her again. Anna scooted closer and laid her head on her lap. Elsa stiffened at first, but gradually relaxed and gave her sister a tender smile. She opened the book and began. "Once upon a time…"

Another hour later, the king and queen wandered the halls looking for their daughters. They decided to check in the library and that's where they found them. Anna was asleep on Elsa's lap, a puddle of drool soaking into the material. Elsa didn't seem to mind, though. She just smiled down at her and stroked her hair with her gloved hand. Next to her was the storybook and chocolate wrappers. The king chuckled. "I guess the kitchen's missing their chocolate."

The queen couldn't respond; she was too busy trying to memorize the precious seen before her.

Elsa turned to look at them and smiled. "Hi, Mama. Hi, Papa."

Idun smiled and walked over. "Hi, sweetie." She sat next to her and kissed her head. "It looks like you and Anna had fun."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah." Then the smile faded. "It's my fault it took so long for it to happen."

Idun smoothed her hair back. "Don't say that, love, it's not your fault. Look how happy she is." They both looked down to see a little smile on Anna's face. "You've given her the best present, and to her, you spending time with her is what matters. The past is in the past." She tilted Elsa's chin up so she was looking at her. "Let it go."

Elsa gave her a tiny smile and nodded. Her mother smiled back and kissed her nose. "Good."

Later that night, after Anna had said goodnight to her sister and parents, she lay in bed, but she wasn't really sleepy. She sat up and grabbed the paper on her nightstand. It was Elsa's final gift to her: it was a drawing (a very good one, she might add) of her and Elsa building their snowman, Olaf. Underneath it was a note.

 **Yes, I want to build a snowman. Happy Birthday, Anna.**

 **Love,**

 **Elsa**

Anna smiled and hugged the note to her chest. "Best birthday ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's been so long. School's been a beast lately. Being a senior sucks, but at the same time, I'm ready to be done, so, yeah. Anyways, enough about me. I just wanted to do a chapter with some Elsa and Idun interaction, because I have a hard time finding fanfiction that have that, and there was pretty much nothing in the movie (I wish there was).**

Elsa rolled over in bed with a groan and glared at the sunlight coming through the window. She would get up and close the curtains, but…well, she just couldn't. She cringed and clutched her stomach, but let go for a moment to rub her lower back. She tried to roll over again to see if it would help, but it didn't, so she curled into the fetal position and shoved a pillow on top of her head. Now, you may call her dramatic, but if you had to look forward to 40 more years of these…monthly episodes, you wouldn't be too happy, either. Yes, right now, Elsa was cursing the fact that she was born a girl. In her irritation, the pillow frosted over. She growled and chucked her pillow at the wall. Stupid powers. She had much better control of them now, but she had noticed that with her mood swings, her control was questionable at times. Which only made her mood worse. There were times even her father tried to avoid her.

She had hated every moment of puberty, but this, by far, was the worst. Right now, she envied 11-year-old Anna, who seemed to be maturing later than she did. Lucky. Poor Anna sometimes found herself the victim of her older sister's wrath. She had recently received "the talk" (not the one you're thinking of, that one will come later) from her mother, so now, she knew why and when to give her sister a little more space.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, and she gave the person permission to enter. She hoped it wasn't her father; she didn't want to explain why she was like this. Thankfully, though, it was her mother. She let out a sigh of relief.

Idun smiled at her sympathetically. Poor girl. She walked over and sat beside her. Elsa rested her head on her lap and Idun ran her fingers through her hair, smiling to herself. Her little Elsa was growing up, and now that she was more comfortable with her powers, she never turned away a hug or cuddle, because she had worried that she would never be able to touch any of them ever again. She was always a little clingy when she was sick, she always had been. Even though Elsa was 14 now, she still wanted her mama if she didn't feel good.

"What's wrong, darling? Are you not feeling well?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Aww, my poor baby." She teased, bending down to kiss her forehead. She really did feel bad for her, though.

"Mama, I don't like being a girl."

Idun chuckled softly. "You don't now, darling, but in time, you'll appreciate it."

Elsa frowned up at her. "Even with…this?"

She laughed. "Yes, even with that. And you'll hate it even more when you're in labor."

Elsa cringed. She had never been present at a birth, of course, but she had read about the process in her science book, and it sounded so…painful.

"But," Idun continued, playing with her hair. "After it's all over, and you hold that baby for the first time, it all fades away. The pain doesn't matter, and you realize you'd do it all over again." She smiled at her tenderly and Elsa smiled back. She sat up and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Mama."

Her mother held her close. "I love you, too, my little snowflake."

Elsa smiled at the term of endearment and pulled back. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Was there anything…unusual about me when I was born?"

Idun looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, yes. When I was pregnant with you, I got cold a lot." A guilty expression formed on Elsa's face. Idun put her arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it, darling, you didn't hurt me. When I was pregnant with your sister, I felt hot all the time. Anyway, after you were born, the midwife was worried because you were so cold. However, the rest of you was just fine. You didn't have trouble breathing, your pulse was strong…you were just pale and cold. When they were sure you were stable, they handed you over. I have to admit, we were a little surprised at that white hair of yours." She said, playfully tugging on a strand. "But you were such a beautiful baby, so sweet."

Elsa smiled, then asked. "When did you find out I had powers?"

Idun laughed softly. "That's actually a funny story. I was holding you one night, trying to get you to go to sleep, and I guess a strand of my hair tickled your nose because you let out a big sneeze, and my left shoulder was covered in frost. And you, you just giggled. I was very surprised, I can tell you that much."

Elsa began to laugh, but suddenly cringed and clutched her stomach. Idun rubbed her back and said. "You know what makes me feel better? A little bit of chocolate, this special tea Gerda makes, and a warm bath. How about some, chocolate, hmm? Then we can ask Gerda for some of that tea."

Elsa smiled. "Yes, please."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well…it's been a long time. However, summer is here and I am done with high school, for good! Anyway, now I can focus on my stories once again, so, here you go.**

Elsa looked up when she heard Anna's special knock on her door. She got up and looked around her carefully for any ice. When she was satisfied, she walked over and opened the door. Anna beamed at her. "Hi, Elsa!"

Elsa gave her a small smile back. "Hello, Anna. What do you need?"

Anna looked down, suddenly shy. "I was wondering if you could, uh, help me with my homework? I don't get it."

"Of course," Elsa said with a smile. She stepped out and shut her door. "Here, let's go to your room."

Anna followed in confusion. "Elsa, why can't I ever go into your room?"

Elsa bit her lip. "My room's…boring. You're room's much more fun." She stopped walking when she heard Anna stomp her foot and huff. She turned to find Anna pouting at her with her arms crossed.

"Elsa, I'm not a baby anymore! What's really going on?"

Her sister sighed. "Nothing, Anna. Now, come on, let's go."

But Anna wasn't finished yet. "No! Not until you tell me what's really going on!"

Elsa glared at her, causing her to shrink back a little. "Just drop it, okay?! There's nothing going on, and even if there was, it wouldn't be any of your business!"

Anna stood in shock before she began to tear up a little. Elsa rarely ever yells at her, this was the first time in a long time. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "No, Anna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you like that. Now, come on, let's go get your homework done." She put her hand on Anna's shoulder and gently pushed her along.

Anna gave her a small smile, but inside, the whole situation was bothering her. She was 13 years old now, and Elsa was 16. She'd had the feeling for a while that her family was hiding something from her, and she knew it had something to do with Elsa. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how long the secrecy had been going on. And it was starting to make her angry. Maybe it was time she confronted her parents, since it was obvious she wasn't going to get anywhere with her sister.

Later that night at dinner, Anna sat picking at her food. She was nervous to confront her parents, but she needed answers.

"Anna, dear, what's wrong? You've hardly touched your food." She looked up to see her mother looking at her with concern. She opened up to reply, but decided to throw caution to the wind and confront them now, even with Elsa in the room.

She threw her fork down and pushed away from the table, crossing her arms. Everyone else looked at her in surprise. Her father raised a bow at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" she blew up. "I'm tired of the lies! Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on?! And don't say 'nothing', because I know there is!"

Her father glared at her. "Young lady, I do not appreciate your tone!"

Normally, Anna would back down, but at this point, she was beyond reason. "Well, I don't appreciate being lied to! I'm the only one in the dark! I know that whatever is going on involves Elsa, and as her sister, I have the right to know!"

Agdar, now angry, opened his mouth to respond, but Idun put her hand on his. "Dear, trying to fight her will only make it worse." She turned her attention back to her youngest daughter. "Anna, please, just calm down."

"Mama, I can't!" Tears began to spill. "What is so bad about me knowing, huh? Is it because you can't trust me?" Her attention turned to her sister. "Do you have some secret you don't trust me with? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

Elsa sighed; she really wasn't in the mood to have this discussion with her sister. "Enough, Anna, we'll discuss this later."

"No! Later to you means never! Why?! What are you so afraid to tell me?!"

"Girls, please!" Their mother tried to cut in, but neither of them was paying attention.

Elsa slammed her hands on the table. "I said ENOUGH!" A small amount of frost leaked through her gloves and spread across the table, but Anna was too shocked by her outburst and blinded by tears to notice. Their parents shot to their feet at Elsa's outburst, but didn't intervene when they realized Anna didn't notice the frost.

More angry tears slid down Anna's face. "I see how it is," she choked out. "You know what? I'm done, I am so done. I've tried to be patient, but I just can't anymore. Obviously you guys don't trust me, so I'll just stay out of your way. You can have your secrets." She turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

When she was gone, Elsa slumped down in her seat, folded her arms on the table, laid her head on her arms, and began to cry. Idun reached out and gently rubbed her back, whispering quiet reassurances, but looked at her husband with worry. He sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her." But before he left, he kissed the top of Elsa's head and squeezed her shoulder.

When he was gone, Elsa looked up at her mother through tear-filled eyes and choked out, "I just want to protect her."

Idun hugged her close and nuzzled her hair. "I know, my love. But we can't hide this from her forever."

Anna curled up on her bed and continued to cry, angrily muttering to herself between sobs and hiccups. When a knock sounded on her door, she rolled over. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Anna, please open the door."

She glared at the door. "Papa, go away!"

"Anna," he warned. "I'm not asking."

"No!"

"Young lady, open this door, or you're grounded!"

"I don't care!" she sobbed. "Why don't you just go back to Elsa? She's your favorite, anyways."

He then said softly, "Anna, you know that's not true. Your mother and I love you very much."

She could detect the hurt in his voice, but to be honest, she didn't care at the moment. "Yeah, just not as much as her." She sniffled. "I get it; she's prettier than I am, smarter, and she's the heir; I'm just the plain, dumb, clumsy spare. And nothing's going to change that."

"Listen to me, Anna. You are none of those things. You are just as beautiful, smart, and just as important as your sister."

She scoffed. "No, I'm not. And I'm not coming out. Just…leave me alone. Please."

She heard him sigh in defeat. "Very well. Your mother and I will talk to you later."

Anna didn't respond and waited for him to leave. When she was sure he was gone, she began to cry again and finally cried herself to sleep.

Down in the library, Elsa had done the same leaning against their mother's shoulder. Idun held her hand in her lap and was gently running her thumb over the back of her hand. She didn't look up when her husband walked into the library. After a moment, she spoke.

"Did we make the right decision?" she asked, finally looking up at him. Agdar's already aching heart clenched at her heartbroken expression. He sighed and walked over to sit on the other side of Elsa, placing his hand over Idun's and Elsa's.

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is that we can't keep this up; we have to tell her."

"We should talk to Elsa first; it's her secret after all."

"And we will. I just think that it's better for Anna to know."

"What if she tells someone?"

"She won't; we'll make sure of it."

Idun sighed and nodded. "Alright."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Now, I think your other daughter needs you; she was very upset."

She nodded and tilted her head to Elsa. "A little help?"

He gently moved Elsa off her mother, but she awakened when she was moved. She frowned at her father and blinked sleepily. "Papa?" she slurred.

Agdar smiled gently and pulled her against him. "It's alright, sweetheart." He kissed her hair and she fell asleep again.

"She must be exhausted." He murmured to his wife quietly. "She's not usually like this."

"It's been rough on both of them." Idun sighed. She then left the library and headed towards her daughter's room.

When she got there, she knocked on the door softly. "Anna?"

The only response she got was a snore from the other side. She frowned and pushed the door open. Anna was indeed asleep, but she wasn't sprawled like she usually was; she was curled into a ball. Her hair wasn't even really that messy.

Idun sat beside her on the bed and stroked her hair. To her surprise, Anna stirred and actually woke up.

"Mama?" she asked, voice cracking.

She smiled at her sadly. "Yes, I'm here."

Anna pulled herself up with a grunt and crawled into her lap, temporarily forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at her. Idun held her close and rocked her, like she did when she was little. She kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she whispered. "No matter what. I know you don't like what we're doing, and that you're angry with us, but we're just trying to do what's best for you and Anna. We'd never try to hurt you intentionally, I promise." She kissed her again and began to hum the lullaby she used to sing to her girls when they were little.

Later that night, or rather, early that next morning, long after everyone had gone to sleep, Elsa cautiously made her way to her sister's room. She hadn't gotten any sleep, being completely consumed with guilt. She opened the door and tip-toed to her sister's bedside and kneeled down, gently taking her hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Anna." She whispered. "I want to tell you, I do, but..." she sighed. "I just want to keep you safe. I know you're angry at me, but I don't know what to do." She frowned down at her hands. "This curse…it ruins everything. I wish I didn't have it."

Anna suddenly stirred and opened her eyes. "Elsa?" she slurred. "What're you doin' here?"

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up. "N-nothing, I'll just go back to bed. Goodnight, Anna."

"Wait!" Anna pleaded. She reached out and grabbed her hand again. "Stay, please?"

Elsa knew her sister was still probably half-asleep and most likely wouldn't remember this in the morning, but she decided to go with it anyways. "Okay."

She crawled into bed next to her sister, and Anna immediately latched on to her. At first, she panicked, but the warmth of Anna's touch gradually caused her to relax and she hugged Anna back. For the first time in a long time, the girls fell asleep in each other's embrace, like they had when they were little. They didn't know what was to come the next day, but they did know that, at the moment, everything was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh, it's been a long time. I'm terrible. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I won't make any promises about consistent updates, but I'll try. And if you guys wouldn't mind leaving reviews...they help give me motivation.**

Early the next morning, Elsa woke up to find Anna clinging to her, drooling on her nightdress. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but surprisingly, she didn't feel any panic, which was a very welcome change. She gently but firmly untangled herself from Anna without waking her and left the room. She went back to her own to change and to think.

She knew they couldn't do this anymore. Her relationship with Anna was only going to get worse if they did, and she couldn't stand the thought of losing her sister. However, there was still that worry that she would hurt her again. But she had been doing well with her powers for the most part, and she had been so careful. Maybe if Anna knew, now that she was older, she would be more careful, too. Elsa made her decision. After she changed her dress and did her hair, she went to her parents' room. She knocked quietly on their door and waited.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside to see her mother doing her hair and her father going through the small collection of books they had in their room.

"Good morning, Elsa," Agdar greeted. "What can we do for you?"

She took a deep breath. "Mama, Papa," she said, "I think it's time to tell Anna."

Her parents exchanged a look. Idun finished tying her hair into a bun and stood up. "Darling, are you sure you're ready for that?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mama. It can't stay this way, I can't stand having her mad at me."

Agdar still hadn't said anything, so the two girls looked at him. "Agdar, I think she's right," Idun said gently. "It's time."

He sighed. "Elsa, are you certain you want to do this?"

"Yes, Papa," she said. "And if it was just me that was struggling I would leave it be, but Anna's hurting, too, and it's my fault." Her voice choked at the end, and Idun reached out and put her hand on her shoulder.

Agdar ran his hand through his hair. "I need to talk to your mother. Could you please go wait in the library?"

Elsa nodded and left. Idun walked over and put a hand on his shouder. "She's right, darling, it can't stay this way. It's not good for either of them anymore. We talked about this last night."

"I know," he said. "I hate seeing them both hurt like this, but what if Anna knowing causes damage? What if she can't keep it a secret?"

"If Anna knew how dangerous it would be for her sister if people found out, she wouldn't let it slip. And as for the danger to her...I don't think it'll cause any damage."

"How do you know?"

Idun grinned. "Mother's intuition."

Agdar rolled his eyes. "Of course." He smiled, stood up, and took her hand, pulling her up as well. "Well, I guess that settles it. I'll go to the library with Elsa, you fetch Anna. I'm afraid she's still angry with me."

Some time later, they were all gathered in the library. Elsa wrung her hands in her lap, occasionally glancing at her sister. Anna finally cleared her throat. "So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Idun answered, since Anna had been shooting glares at her father. "Well, we realized...you were right. We have been keeping a secret, but I promise, it wasn't to hurt you. It was to protect your sister."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Protect her? She was in danger?"

"Potentially," Idun corrected, "if anyone found out. But now, you're old enough to know and not tell."

"Alright!" She squirmed in anticipation. "What is it?"

Idun turned to Elsa and put a hand on her knee. "Show her, Elsa."

Taking a deep breath, Elsa took off her gloves and formed a snowflake in her hand and looked up to see Anna's reaction. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped; this was not what she was expecting. "You...can make...snowflakes?"

She nodded uncertainly. "And ice."

Idun began to explain. "Elsa was born with these powers, Anna. She's had them her whole life."

Anna frowned. "You hid them from me that long? Why?"

"No," Elsa said in a small voice. "You knew when we were little. You loved it." She cracked a smile. "We'd build snowmen and ice skate, and do other things."

"Wait, I only remember doing that stuff outside, during winter."

She shook her head. "No, most of it was inside."

Anna thought for a moment. "Then what happened? Why can't I remember?"

"There was an...a-accident." Elsa swallowed thickly, eyes stinging with tears. Their mother put a comforting arm around her shoulders while their father spoke.

"You girls were playing in the ballroom and you got hit with her magic."

Elsa cut in. "We were playing. You were jumping on snow towers, and I couldn't keep up. You jumped off the tallest one and I tried to catch you...but I slipped and hit your head instead." She looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "I-I didn't mean to."

Before Anna could say anything, Agdar continued. "You were ice cold when we found you after Elsa called for us. A strip of your hair turned white." Anna reached up to touch said strip. "We took you to the trolls and they removed the magic, along with your memories of magic."

"Wait a minute, trolls?"

"Yes, trolls."

"Hmm, that explains a lot. I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

Idun chuckled. "No, you weren't kissed."

"And...they stole my memories?! How rude!"

"They did what they had to to save you."

Agdar cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Anyway, after that, we closed the gates."

"And Elsa moved out. And started to wear gloves." Anna looked at her. "They were for controlling your powers, weren't they?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

She suddenly looked embarrassed. "I...thought you had a thing about dirt."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "No, that wasn't the reason."

Anna smiled at her, but then it fell away. "So, that's the big secret, huh?"

"We didn't know how it would effect you if you knew again," Idun said, "and Elsa was trying to gain control. You weren't the best at keeping secrets, and we just couldn't risk people finding out, not yet."

Anna nodded and looked down. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Anna." They all looked at Elsa, who now had tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, for hurting you, for pushing you away, for lying to you...for everything."

Anna's eyes softened and she went over to sit by her and held her bare hand. Elsa flinched, but didn't pull away. "Elsa, it's not your fault. It was an accident. And Mom and Dad are right, I probably would've told someone. I'm a blabber mouth." She succeeded to make her smile, if only a little bit. She nudged her until she looked up at her. "I love you, no matter what, and I know you'd never hurt me on purpose." Her face fell. "If anything, I should apologize. I'm the one that yelled at you."

Elsa shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Anna smiled. "So, we're good now?"

She smiled. "Yeah." Anna leaned her head on her shoulder. Elsa kissed her head before leaning her head on hers.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Your powers are really cool."

Elsa just rolled her eyes in response and elbowed her lightly.

 **So...I am reaching a point in the story where I have to decide what happens to the parents. I have come up with a few different options: 1) I let them die, like in the movie, and go on from there. 2) They live because they decide to stay home. 3) They decide Elsa is well enough to go with them and she saves all of them from the storm. I think I know what I've decided, but I kind of want to hear what you guys have to say.**


End file.
